Tinker Bell (movie)
Tinker Bell is a 2008 computer animated film and the first installment in the Disney Fairies franchise produced by DisneyToon Studios. The film was released on DVD and Blu-ray by Walt Disney Home Video on September 18, 2008. English Title: Tinker Bell Soloist: Loreena McKennitt Additional voices * Christian Traeumer Auditions * Brittany Murphy - originally casted as Tinker Bell Albanian #1 Title: Këmbora Release date: 2009 Soloist: Loreena McKennitt - English version Albanian #2 Title: Trili Soloist: Loreena McKennitt - English version Other info * Jeta Shkurti, the voice of Rosetta, was miscredited as Jetmira Dusha. Arabic Title: Tanna we ranna (fylm 2008) '' Additional voices * Fatima Mazhar * Ratiba El-Hefny * نهى قيس / Noha Qais Arabic TV Singers ''To the fairies they draw near ''soloist: نهى فكري / Noha Fekry T''o the fairies they draw near Reprise ''soloist: أميرة الناصر / Amira El-Naser Brazilian Portuguese Title: ''Tinker Bell Release date: November 19, 2008 Singers Soloist: Jeanne Mascarenhas Choir: * Doriana Mendes * Itauana Ciribelli Voe pro seu Coracao soloist: Karol Cândido Additional voices * Ana Lúcia Menezes * Carla Pompilio * Carlos Eduardo Sargenetto * Felipe Drummond * Hannah Buttel * Jéssica Vieira, * Luisa Palomanes * Márcia Morelli * Philippe Maia. Bulgarian Title: Камбанка Dub studio: Александра Аудио / Aleksandra Audio Dub director: Таня Михайлова / Tanya Mihaylova Translator: Милена Иванова / Milena Ivanova Adapter: Венета Янкова / Veneta Yankova Music director: Десислава Софранова / Desislava Sofranova Lyricist: Десислава Софранова / Desislava Sofranova Music assistant: Цветомира Михайлова / Tsvetomira Mihaylova Creative supervisor: Венета Янкова / Veneta Yankova Mixing studio: Shepperton International Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc Singers Soloist: Любена Нинова / Lyubena Ninova Choir: * Емилия Лозанова / Emiliya Lozanova * Лора Бенова / Lora Benova * Михаела Маринова / Mihaela Marinova * Мария Магдалена Минева / Mariya Magdalena Mineva Additional voices * Василка Сугарева / Vasilka Sugareva * Десислава Софранова / Desislava Sofranova * Милица Георгиева / Militsa Georgieva * Петя Абаджиева / Petya Abadzhieva * Силвия Петрова / Silviya Petrova * Таня Михайлова / Tanya Mihaylova * Цветомира Михайлова / Tsvetomira Mihaylova * Георги Стоянов / Georgi Stoyanov * Илия Иванов / Iliya Ivanov * Цанко Тасев / Tsanko Tasev Castilian Spanish Title: Campanilla Singers Soloist: Alexia Juncal Volaráz ''end credits soloist: Shaila Dúrcal Additional voices * Anahí de la Fuente * Silvia Sarmentera * Pilar Coronado * Sergio García Marín * Pilar Puebla * Carmen Cervantes * Milagros Fernández * Fernando Hernández Croatian Title: ''Zvončica Dub studio: Livada Produkcija Dub director: Zrinka Matijević Veličan Translator: Korana Serdarević Lyricist: Korana Serdarević Sound engineer: Nikša Bratoš Creative supervisors: * Magdalena Snopek * Maciej Eyman Mixing studio: Shepperton International Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc Soloist: Daria Hodnik Marinković Additional voices * Aleksandar Cvjetković * Ivana Bakarić * Ranko Tihomirović * Siniša Ružić * Antonija Stanišić * Mladena Gavran * Brigita Luketić * Sanja Hrenar * Anita Luketić * Zrinka Antičević * Igor Šehić * Petra Vukelić Czech Title: Zvonilka Release date: November 26, 2008 Danish Title: Klokkeblomst Dubbing studio: Sun Studio Denmark A/S Dubbing and dialogue director: Vibeke Dueholm Translator: Hans Kristian Bang / Mediaplant Lyricist: Trine Dansgaard / Mediaplant Sound engineers: * Jonas Jessen * Jørn Jespersen * Morten Folmer Production coordinators: * Jens Nørkjær * Sofie Moltke Brøchner Mixing Studio: Shepperton International Creative supervisor: Kirsten Saabye Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Singers Guðrun Sólja JacobsenAdditional voices * Andreas Nicolet * Ann Hjort * Annevig Schelde Ebbe * Asta Petrea Norved Dueholm * Jens Jørn Spottag * Lars Mikkelsen * Mads Knarreborg * Mathias Hartmann Niclasen * Puk Scharbau * Sara Ekander Poulsen * Sonja Oppenhagen * Sonny Lahey * Vibeke Hastrup Dutch Title: Tinker Bell Soloist: Alma Nieto Additional voices * Alma Nieto * Beatrijs Sluijter * Cathy Vanderstappen * Door Van Boeckel * Frank Hoelen * Frans Limburg * Ingrid Van Rensbergen * Lizemijn Libgott * Maayke Stouwdam * Anneloes Veentjer * Holanda Lazic * Marieke Rovers * Maikel Nieuwenhuis * Fleur Van De Water * Megan James * Melise de Winter European Portuguese Title: Sininho Release date: December 4, 2008 Singers Soloist: Anabela Pires Choir: * Madalena Neto * Inês Vaz Additional voices * Ana Vieira * Carla de Sá * Carlos Freixo * Maria Camões * Peter Michael * Rita Alagão Finnish Titile: Helinä-keiju Singers Soloist: Johanna Kurkela Choir: * Amy Burgess * Pilvi Kekkonen * Nenna Leskinen * Päivi Hilska * Sari Ann Moilanen Additional voices * Jenni Sivonen * Petteri Halmela * Petrus Kähkönen * Henna Haverinen * Velimatti Ranta * Kiti Kokkonen * Rauno Ahonen * Miina Turunen French Title: La Fée Clochette Release date: November 5, 2008 Dub studio: Dubbing Brothers Dub director: Barbara Tissier Translator: Philippe Videcoq Dialogue recording: Mathieu Vieillefont Song recording: Daniel Alesi Sound editor: Pierre Brouard Charge of production: Sarah Berranger Creative Supervisor: Hugues Simon Mixing studio: Shepperton International Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Soloist: Bénédicte Lecroart Additional voices * Denis Laustriat * Vanessa Valence * Yann Guillemot * Alexia Lunel * Camille Timmerman * Sophie Froissard * Philippe Colin * Caroline Darchen * Stanislas Crevillen * Pierre Tissier * Catherine Davenier * Brenda Della Valle * Laurence Karsenti * Karine Costa * Marie-Charlotte Leclaire Other info * There was an open contest for girls between 18 and 30 to find a voice for Fawn. The results were announced in late June. German Title: Cochette - Tinker Bell Dub studio: FFS Film- & Fernseh-Synchron GmbH Story and dialogue editor: Marina Köhler Recording sound engineer: Stefan Kinne Dubbing editor: Stefanie Linns Location manager: Susanne Mitterbichler Music recorded by: Jamzone Studios Music dubbing Editor: Tommy Apper Mixing studio: Shepperton International Creative supervisor: Ingrid Mahlberg Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Singers Soloist: Petra Scheeser 'Frei wie der Wind' ''end credits: Annett Louisan Annett Louisan appears courtesy of 105 Music Additional voices * Jacqueline Belle * Simone Brahmann * Annina Braunmiller * Reinhard Brock * Pia Clarén * Wolfgang Haas * Marion Hartmann * Rebecca Hellmeier * Caroline Hölzl * Yvonne Hotz * Jessica Jäger * Isabella Jantz * Marina Köhler * Gerd Meyer * Patrick Roche * Anja Schmitz * Paul Sedlmeir Greek Soloist: Μαρλέν Αγγελίδου / Marlén Agelídou Hebrew Title: ''טינקרבל Singers Soloist: שרון עזריה / Sharon Azraya Choir: לני כהן / Lenny Cohen Additional voices * דן קיזלר / Dan Kizler Hindi Hungarian Title: Csingiling Rlease date: October 31, 2008 Soloist: Rátonyi Krisztina Additional voices * Agócs Judit * Beszterczey Attila * Gardi Tamás * Gerhát Barbara * Gubányi György * Györfi Anna * Joó Gábor * Kelemen Kata * Mészáros Szilvia * Németh Attila * Nyilas Edina * Ősi Ildikó * Pap Kati * Sallai Nóra * Sánta Annamária * Sipos Eszter Anna * Sörös Miklós Icelandic Title: Skellibjalla Singers Soloists: * Sólveig Samúelsdóttir * Margrét Sigurdardóttir Additional voices * Björn Thorarensen * Ragnheidur Steinsdóttir * Margrét Sigurdardóttir * Lísbet Sigurdardóttir Indonesian Italian Title: Trilli Release date: November 12, 2008 Soloist: Renata Fusco Japanese Title: ティンカー・ベル Release date: December 23, 2008 Soloist: Loreena McKennitt - English version Korean Title: 팅커벨 Latin Spanish Title: Tinker Bell / Campanita Dub studios: * Taller Acústico S.C. (Mexico) * Media Pro Com (Argentina) * Crescent Moon Studios (USA) Dub director: Arturo Mercado Chacón Translator: Katya Ojeda Editing studio: Diseño en Audio Lyricists: * Álvaro Cerviño (To the Fairies They Draw Near) * Ha-Ash (Fly to your Heart) Music directors: * Jack Jackson * Raúl Aldana Recording engineers: * Luis Cortéz (Taller Acústico S.C.) * Danny Ponce (Crescent Moon Studios) Dialog editor: Carlos Castro Creative supervisor: Raúl Aldana Mixing studio: Shepperton International Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc Singers To the Fairies They Draw Near soloist: Ana Victoria Fly to your Heart soloist: Ha-Ash Additional voices * Ángeles Mercado Jiménez * Annie Rojas * Carlos Luyando * Carlos Martello * Carmen Mercado * Diego Armando Ángeles * Diego Verdaguer * Erick Salinas * Fabricio Solís * Gaby Beltrán * Gaby Cárdenas * Gisella Ramírez * Itzel Mendoza * Jahel Morga * Javier Olguín * Jessica Ángeles * José Luis Miranda * Laura E. Barbosa * Luna Arjona * Maggie Vera * María Clara Alonso * Mariana García Casillas * Mariana Ortiz * Maribel Rodríguez * Paula Arias * Samantha Domínguez * Yadira Aedo * Marcela Ramirez Norwegian Title: Tingeling Dialogue director: Robert Morley Dialogue translator: Håvard Hodne / Mediaplant Vocal director: Robert Morley Vocal translator/lyricist: Bjørn Are Rognlid / Mediaplant Dubbing studio: Sun Studio A/S Dubbing technicians: * Otto Hovd * Bjørn Are Rognlid Production manager: Renate Katralen Jensen Studio producers: * Svend Christiansen * Sun Studio A/S Creative manager: Kirsten Saabye Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Singers Solist: Merethe Troan Additional voices * Camilla Maurstad * Gaute Boris Skjegstad * Hanne Dancke Arnesen * Ida Holme Nielsen * Scott Maurstad * Simen Sand * Siri Nilsen * Siv C. Klynderud * Stig Krogstad Polish Title: Dzwoneczek Release date: October 18, 2008 Dub studio: SUN STUDIO A/S ODDZIAŁ W POLSCE Dub director: Joanna Węgrzynowska-Cybińska Translator: Joanna Serafińska Lyricist: Wiesława Sujkowska Speaking lines recording engineer: Adam Wardin Speaking lines mixer: Jarosław Wójcik Songs recording engineer and mixer: Filip Krzemień Production director: Beata Jankowska Creative supervisors: * Magdalena Snopek * Mariusz Arno Jaworowski Title lector: Agnieszka Kunikowska Mixing studio: Shepperton International Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc Singers Soloist: Aurelia Luśnia Choir: * Justyna Bojczuk * Karolina Jaskółowska * Natalia Kujawa * Katarzyna Łaska Additional voices * Monika Węgiel * Joanna Węgrzynowska-Cybińska * Anna Wodzyńska * Piotr Deszkiewicz * Grzegorz Drojewski Romanian Russian Title: Феи Dub studio: Невафильм / Nevafilm Dub director: Мария Антипп / Mariia Antipp Translator: Лилия Королёва / Liliia Koroleva Music directors: * Алексей Сафиуллин / Aleksei Safiullin * Асет Самраилова / Aset Samrailova Lyricists: * Анастасия Сорокина / Anastasiia Sorokina * Лилия Королёва / Liliia Koroleva Sound engineer: Евгений Рябиков / Evgenii Riabikov Sound editor: Татьяна Гожикова / Tatiana Gozhikova Project manager: Юлия Покровская / Iuliia Pokrovskaia Creative consultant: Юлия Баранчук / Iuliia Baranchuk Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc Singers Choir: * Александра Гришкина / Aleksandra Grishkina * Екатерина Фролова / Ekaterina Frolova * Артём Гайнанов / Artem Gainanov * Владислав Идин / Vladislav Idin * Валентин Батиевский / Valentin Batievskii * Наталья Батиевская / Natalia Batievskaia Additional voices * Сергей Бурунов / Sergei Burunov * Ксения Часовских / Kseniia Chasovskikh * Никита Дворняченко / Nikita Dvorniachenko * Варвара Шмыкова / Varvara Shmykova * Антон Лёвин / Anton Levin * Яна Капустян / Iana Kapustian * Юлия Покровская / Iuliia Pokrovskaia * Ирина Фомичева / Irina Fomicheva * Борис Покровский / Boris Pokrovskii * Юлия Баранчук / Iuliia Baranchuk Serbian Title: Звончица / Zvončica Dub company: Luxor Dub studio: Loudworks Mixing studio: Loudworks Made for: RTS Soloist: Loreena McKennitt - English version Other info * It aired only on RTS 1. * It wasn't released on home video. Slovak Title: Cililing Swedish Title: Tingeling Release date: October 29, 2008 Dub studio: Sun Studio, Sverige Dub director: Charlotte Ardai Jennefors Translator: Bittan Norman Music director: Joakim Jennefors Lyricist: Ola Norman Sound engineers: * Fredrik Lunneborg * Johan Lejdemyr Project manager: Anna Lundström Producers: * Svend Christiansen * Sun Studio A/S Creative supervisor: Kirsten Saabye Mixing studio: Shepperton International Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc Singers Soloist: Gunilla Backman Choir: * Mimmi Benckert Claesson * Amanda Jennefors * Matilda Smedius * Lina Hedlund * Margareta Bengtsson Additional voices * Amanda Krüger * Norea Sjöquist * Mikaela Tidermark * Nick Atkinson * Vicki Benckert * Susanne Barklund * Maria Rydberg * Jesper Adefelt Thai Title: ทิงเกอร์เบลล์ / Tinkerbell Singers Soloist: สุกานดา บุณยธรรมิก / Sukanda Boonyathanmik 'Fly to your heart' ''soloist: หนึ่งธิดา โสภณ / Neungthida Sophon Turkish Ukrainian Title: ''Феї Dub studio: Невафільм Україна / Nevafilm Ukraina Dub director: Алла Пасікова / Alla Pasikova Translator: Тетяна Коробкова / Tetiana Korobkova Music director: Світлана Заря / Svitlana Zaria Lyricist: Ганна Розіна / Hanna Rozina Sound engineer: Дмитро Яковлев / Dmytro Yakovlev Sound editor: Тетяна Гожікова / Tetiana Gozhikova Project manager: Лариса Шаталова / Larysa Shatalova Singers Soloist: Юлія Горюнова / Yuliia Horiunova Child choir: * Валентин Пархоменко / Valentyn Parkhomenko * Олександр Сулійменко / Oleksandr Suliimenko Additional voices * Євген Малуха / Yevhen Malukha * Євген Локтіонов / Yevhen Loktionov * Маргарита Рімек / Marharyta Rimek * Богдана Котеленець / Bohdana Kotelenets * Юлія Горюнова / Yuliia Horiunova * Людмила Ардельян / Liudmyla Ardelian * Михайло Жонін / Mykhailo Zhonin Category:Movies Category:2000's Dubs